Titre pas trouvéprovisoirement
by Citrouille-chan
Summary: En racontant une vieille légende, Roy mustang commet une faute et fait un échange de corps...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Citrouille-chan

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi

**Titre :**pas encore de Titre

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Un objet bien étrange**_

* * *

« Voilà ! » S'exclama Ed en jetant un objet bizzare sur le bureau de Roy.

« Ne jette pas ça ! » Gronda Mustang en le prenant avec délicatesse. Riza soupira. Elle était dans le bureau, en train de classer des documents (elle passe beaucoup de temps dans le bureau du colonel, je trouve). Al tentait de calmer Ed qui s'énervait. Les frères Elric avaient dû partir à la recherche d'un objet pour le colonel Roy Mustang, car Ed et lui avait parié sur… quelque chose… Bref, en tout cas, Roy avait gagné son pari et Edward lui, l'avait perdu. Il devait donc rendre un service au colonel.

« Bon, et quelle est la capacité de cet objet, pour que l'armée le convoite tant ? » Questionna Ed en soupirant. Roy et Riza échangèrent des regards puis acquiescèrent.

« Tu as le droit de savoir… Alors, je vais te le dire. Il y a très longtemps, un paysan découvrit, en labourant son champ, un objet étrange. Il habitait près d'une forêt où érraient des brigands. L'homme pauvre et faible ne pouvait se défendre contre eux… »

« Coucou tout le monde ! Roy ! Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de venir te voir pour te dire que ma petite chérie d'amour Elysia à perdue une dent! Et je ne pouvais pas te téléphoner… Il fallait absolument que je te la montre ! » Hugues montra fièrement la petite dent de sa fille.

« Ne venez pas me déranger pour de telles sornettes ! » Hurla Roy.

« Bon, je reprend mon récit ! » S'exclama t'il. Hugues tourna la chaise qui lui faisait face et s'affala sur le dossier. Un sourire au coin, il lâcha :

« J'adore les histoires ! » Roy le fusilla du regard puis continua son récit.

« Le paysan n'était pas à l'abri des dangers. Au contraire ! Une nuit, les brigands de la forêt attaquèrent la cabane du paysan. L'homme se débattit tant bien que mal, mais c'était perdu d'avance. Avant de le tuer, le chef lui demanda ou se trouvait la nourriture. Bien sur, le paysan n'en avait que très peu et cela ne suffisait pas à nourrir tous les hommes du chef des brigands de la forêt. Au moment de le tuer, le paysan prit ce qui lui passait par la main pour se protéger et… » La porte s'ouvrit et le sous-lieutenant Havoc apparu.

« Colonel, fit-il, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Enervé d'avoir été interrompu pour la seconde fois, le colonel répondit :

« Je cite la légende de l'objet duquel je vous avait confié la mission de le retrouver, même mission que vous n'avez pas rempli d'ailleurs ! » Il essaya de reprendre son calme.

« Oh ! Une histoire ? J'adore ça ! Et puis j'ai rien d'autre à faire alors… Whhhaaaaa ! » Il se mit à crier lorsque Riza lui tira dessus (elle l'a raté bien sûr _note de la correctrice, inunobaka:Elle ne l'as pas raté elle a fait exprès_!). Havoc s'assit par terre, adossé au mur, à côté du bureau du colonel.

« Donc, comme je le disais… » Tous le regardèrent, attendant avec impatience la suite de l'histoire.

« Ce qu'il prit dans la main, continua t-il, c'était l'objet bizarre. En criant quelques mots et en tenant l'objet de manière à se protéger, il fit un changement de corps. Bien sûr, ce fût un hasard. »

« Un changement de corps ?!? » S'exclamèrent ils tous ensemble (Riza s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce pour écouter l'histoire).

« Oui ! » S'exclama le colonel (à croire qu'il était heureux de raconter une histoire à des enfants. Je suis sur qu'il était conteur dans une vie antérieur Sa se dit conteur ?_inunobaka: oui_).

« Le paysan changea de corps avec le chef des brigands ! Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il tua son ancien corps où était l'esprit du chef et il devint un homme très fort en changeant à chaque fois de corps. »

« Ah bon ? Mais comment à-t-il tenu l'objet ? Et c'était quoi cette "formule magique" ? » Demanda Edward. Roy prit l'objet comme l'avait fait autre fois le paysan et récita les paroles, répondant ainsi à la question d'Edward.

« Voilà, répondit Roy, c'est comme ç… » Un vent violent s'engouffra dans la pièce. Les feuilles volèrent de toute part et ils s'accrochèrent tous pour se maintenir au sol. Mais c'était trop tard…

* * *

Voilà, c'était ma troisième fic ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier C'est Inunobaka qui m'en a donné l'idée, elle parlait d'une de ses fics et celle la m'est venue à l'esprit

Merci Inu ! Et je t'en supplie Haruno ! Lis cette fic ! Il n'y aura pas de yaoi dedans ! Promis !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Citrouille-chan

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Titre : (je cherche…)

Réponses reviews :

Serleena : Merci Serleena, et voilà la suite !

Sarawkun : Mais oui mais oui J'ai bien l'intention de continuer ! Et puis, je vais t'avouer qu'avec une inu qui me hurle dessus tout le temps pour que je fasse le chapitre suivant… TT pÔvre de moi TT

inunobaka : Inu ! Je suis malade et je sais même pas se que j'ai ! Le fait que je sois malade me rend de très mauvaise humeur ++ Et non, le brevet Blanc est très important et se n'est pas parce que tu es égoïste et gamine que je vais te faire passer avant des exams !!! Alors tu attendras !

lapin bleu sans patte : merci beaucoup et voilà la suite --

Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de tous mes lecteurs de cette petite dispute avec Inu, mais contrairement à vous, je la connais très bien et je me la trimbale presque toute la journée ! Alors entendre « la suite, la suite » à longueur de temps me met de mauvaise humeur, surtout que je suis malade kofkof… et que les brevet blanc sont jeudi -- pÔvre de moi… (je me répète la, non ?)

**Chapitre 2 : Meli-melo**

Une lumière éclaira toute la pièce. Cette lumière provenait de l'objet étrange que Roy tenait dans les mains.

« Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! » Hurla Ed en protégeant ses yeux, aveuglés par la lumière. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'objet reprit son aspect initial.

« Ed, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Hugues, paniqué, en se relevant. Roy se releva en serrant des dents :

« Ouais, ça va… Mais… je suis plus grand que toi Al ! » Il se retourna vers Alphonse.

« N'importe quoi ! Hurla Alphonse. Et puis Elysia sera plus grande que toi bientôt ! »

« Heu… Al… Dit Roy. Pourquoi tu me parles de la fille de Hugues ?!? » Al écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais parce que je suis Hugues ! » Ils se regardèrent tous interloqué. Hugues s'avança vers Edward et fit timidement :

« C'est moi Al ! » Ed le regarda interloqué.

« Hugues, tu te trompe, moi c'est Havoc ! » Fit Ed. (RoOoOoOh ! Rien qu'à écrire sa, sa me donne mal à la tête o0 moi qui suis malade TT). Un silence pesa sur la pièce. Riesa parla la première.

« Bien alors on va éclaircir sa. Dit-elle. Qui est… Riza ? » Il le regardèrent comme sa o0. C'est alors qu'Havoc s'avança et répondit :

« C'est moi Riza, heu… Riza… Fit la vrai, un peut troublé (Difficile de parler à son propre corps hein Riza). Mais, alors… dans quel corps suis-je ? » Demanda t'elle en se regardant, (pas son vrai corps q'elle regarde mais le corps ou son esprit est vous me suivez toujours ?)

« Tu es dans le corps d'Havoc » Répondit l'esprit de Roy (c'est plus simple comme sa non ? Ne vous en fait pas, c'était le plus difficile la sa devient plus simple).

« Moi j'en ai marre ! Hurla Roy. Viens Al ! On s'en va ! » Hugues le suivit en s'excusant auprès de tous pour le dérangement.

« Bon… Moi il me reste encore toutes cette paprasse à signer… Mais…. Mais à cause de tout le vent, tout est renversé. Gr… Sa m'énerve, sa m'énerve… » Grogna Riza en se penchant pour ramasser les feuilles éparpillés dans la salle.

« Moi, je vais aller ranger précieusement la petite dent de ma chérie de fille que j'adore à la folie de mon cœur ! (Avec des petits cœurs à la fin de la phrase). Fit Al en attrapant la dent, posé sur le bureau.

« Bon… puisque vous êtes occupé… co… colonel… Fit Ed en regardant Riza murmurer des jurons en ramassant les feuilles. Je vais aller flâner autre part… »

« Je vous le déconceille ! Fit Havoc avec un regard noir. Vous aller Aidez le colonel si vous n'avez rien à faire d'autre, lieutenant HAVOC !!! »

« Mais… Mais non, héhé ! Je suis dans Ed ! Sa se voit non ? (Gouttes de sueurs…). Havoc le fusilla du regard puis reprit son calme.

« Nous avons changer de corps. Il aurait été préférable que tout le monde reste dans la même pièce en cherchant un moyen de nous libérer de se sortilège… Mais sa devenait trop compliqué pour l'auteur et les lecteurs de cette fic… (Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens un regard noir pesé sur moi…sa fait peur --…-(serait ce le mien qui a décidé de te trucider et de garder ton cadeau d'anniversaire ?dixit inu)).

« Havoc ! Fit l'esprit de Riza. Aidez le colonel immédiatement ! Je vais chercher des informations sur cet objet étrange… ». Et Havoc (l'esprit de Riza est dedans) sortit de la pièce pour chercher des renseignements.

« Heu… co…colonel… » Fit Ed tout doucement.

« Quoi ! » hurla Riza en se retournant. Pauvre Ed, pétrifié de voir une Riza agir comme Roy (même si lui, se n'et pas Ed mais Havoc).

« Heu… Colonel, vous êtes dans le corps de Riza ?... » Hasarda Ed.

« Oui ! Et toi, Havoc, dans le corps d'Ed ! » Fit il en joignant des fiches avec un trombone…

« Alors, vous avez tous les droits de voir votre corps non ? Enfin… celui ou vous êtes pour l'instant…» Fit Ed en s'accroupissant, un sourire au lèvre, auprès de Riza. Riza devint toute rouge et répondit :

« Heu… Ben oui… Mais je ne le ferrai pas ! » (Rouge comme une tomate). S'exclama Riza.

Roy et Hugues sortirent du QG.

« Non mais ! Je rêve ! » Hurlait Roy. Hugues essayait de le calmer.

Havoc marchait d'un air décidé

Petite aide pour cette fic compliqué (désolé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

L'esprit de Ed est dans le corps de Roy

L'esprit de Riza est dans le corps de Havoc

L'esprit de Roy est dans le corps de Riza

L'esprit de Havoc est dans le corps de Ed

L'esprit de Hugues est dans le corps de Al

L'esprit de Al est dans le corps de Hugues

Je cherche un titre… Et je ne trouve pas Alors si vous avez des idées, faites m'en pars dans vos reviews

Arigato Gosaimase !

Thank you !

Danke Schön!

Merci ! (Je sais dire merci en quatre langues différentes! Je suis quadrilingue ! lol Se serait déjà bien si j'arrivais à dire une phrase en anglais TT A pars thank you bien sur!)

Note d'inunobaka : lecteurs, remerciez moi de vous faire passez avant ma colère, car oui Citrouille est incapable de poster une fic seule et que je doit lui faire a sa place. Et OUI ce coup ci j'ai bien laissé toutes les fautes.


End file.
